Within the last 15 years, wall paneling has generally been sold by lumber dealers on a job lot basis. Originally, the display means utilized by the dealer was a small hand display. Then the multi-plex display appeared. This display is a wall-mounted,, leaf-type unit generally holding four-by-eight foot panels in a back-to-back rigid frame relationship. Such displays, while an improvement over the earlier hand displays, are quite bulky, difficult to install, and often are too heavy to be mounted upon the desired vertical wall or surface. Further, a customer wishing to look at more than two multi-plex panels at a time, would be frustrated in his attempts to do so. Further, the multi-plex display was generally limited to one interested party at a time and, additionally, would cost the dealer in the neighborhood of $100
PER 5-LEAF, 10 PANEL SECTION.
A recent development in panel display pertains to the use of free-standing A-frames. The A-frame permits two different panels to be mass displayed in a vertical position within about 16 feet of floor space.
It is to be noted that many sellers of panels have simply laid the sheets of such panels flat on the floor, thereby piling up a half-dozen or more panels in horizontal fashion. The difficulties of this approach are obvious.
Another recent development is the so-called panel caddy which is intended to display samples of 16 inches by 24 inches. This is still a small size which, it it believed by most sellers and manufacturers, does not represent the best point of sale display situation.
Accordingly, a need has long existed for a display panel system which could (1) accommodate large sheets of paneling, (2) be flexible as to floor configurations, and (3) take up a minimum amount of floor space per displayed panel.